Talán még nem késő
by mrsppiton
Summary: Lucius/Narcissa párosítású rövid történet, bővebb leírás a történetben! :


**Cím**: Talán még nem késő  
><strong>Párosítás<strong>: Lucius/Narcissa  
><strong>Leírás<strong>: Lucius/Narcissa párosítású rövid történet, a háború után játszódik. Karácsony közeledtével Narcissa pennát ragad, hogy megtegye azt, amit kislánykora óta minden évben. Gondolatai által megismerhetjük furcsa "hagyományának" eredetét, gyermekkorának egy szeletét, és kapcsolatát Luciusszal. A háború véget ért, ők megmenekültek... talán még nem késő mindent jóvátenni?

- Micsoda ostoba szokás! – rázta meg a fejét a szőke hajú nő, miközben lecsapta pennáját és zavartan elolvasta – már vagy harmadszorra – az előtte fekvő pergamendarab tartalmát. Felesleges szokás, kívülről tudta minden sorát.

Életének negyvennégy éve alatt ez volt a harmincnegyedik efféle tette. Eleinte táncoló babát, színes üveggömböket, szép ruhákat óhajtott, aztán ahogy növekedett, kívánságai úgy változtak. Szerelmet kért, rajongó fiatalembereket, bálokat, patinás házat, kedves férjet, szép, egészséges gyermeket, fiút! Óh, azok a lánykori álmok! – gondolta, miközben a kandallóhoz lépett, és habozás nélkül a táncoló lángokba dobta a cetlit. Egykor milyen ártatlanok, mennyire reménytelik voltak azok a kívánságok! Hitt benne, és minden évben elvégezte ezt a kis rituálét. Később, felnőtt fejjel jött csak rá, hogy butaság. A babákat megkapta, ahogyan a ruhákat is. Nem kellett apropó, karácsony vagy bármi más ünnep mögé bújtatni, hiszen szülei lesték mindhármuk kívánságát. Elég volt megemlítenie, hogy a karácsonyi bálra Madeleine Masterscue a legfinomabb francia selyemből készíttet magának ruhát, szülei rögtön szebbet és jobbat rendeltek neki.

Házassága huszonnyolc éve alatt pedig már megszokta – minden évben ugyanazt kívánja, azt az egyet...  
>Buta szokás, még gyerekkorában tanította neki fiatalabbik nővére, Andromeda. Ő mindig olyan más volt, mint szülei, vagy ő és Bellatrix. Különös dolgokért rajongott, apróságokért, amiket más észre sem vett. Narcissa titkon szeretett volna ilyen lenni. Mégsem lett soha.<p>

- Tudod, Cissy, van, ahová tényleg eljön Karácsony Apó. – Ő tíz éves lehetett, testvére pedig alig múlt tizenkettő. Elsőéves volt a Roxfortban, Bellatrix pedig harmadéves. Miután Andromeda is az iskolába került, Narcissa napjai mereven és monotonon teltek. Alig volt játszópajtása, a karácsonyi szünet, az, hogy testvérei hazatértek, felüdülés volt számára. Andromeda az ablakpárkányon ült, vidáman lógázta a lábát, miközben beszélt. Narcissa mindig is bámulatosnak tartotta fiatalabbik nővére természetét. Andromeda sosem félt szembeszállni Bellával, Andromeda kinyitotta a száját, még akkor is, ha anyjuk utána megfeddte ezért. Bellatrix mindig árulkodott, úgy biggyesztette le a száját, hogy Druella sosem tudott ellenállni neki, Andromeda pedig nem hazudott, sosem árulkodott. Az ostor pedig – ha képletesen is – mindig rajta csattant. A gyermek Narcissa soha nem védte meg őt. Akkor, ennyi év után, mikor Andromeda emléke a karácsony közeledtével ismét felcsillant, azt kívánta, bár megtette volna. De akkor, gyerekként erre nem gondolt. Úgy hitte, így van rendjén, az idősebb nővér dirigál, ők tűrnek. Szerette Bellát, szerette Andromedát, az pedig, hogy különbséget tegyen köztük, olyan fiatalon sem fordult a fejében.

De, talán igen. Ennyi év után kár lenne tagadnia. Tisztelte Andromedában, hogy mindig derűs volt, sosem panaszkodott, Bellatrix válogatott gonoszságait nevetve, legyintve fogadta. Még akkor sem szidta neki nővérüket, amikor kettesben maradtak, és az után sem, hogy Bella felvételt nyert a Roxfortba. Mindig hitetlenkedve kérdezte nővérét, hogy miért nem vág vissza, bár azt már egész fiatalon el kellett ismernie, hogy Andromeda nem az a harcos fajta.

- „A hibáknál is biztos van egy felső határ, és ha Bella egyszer a hibák végére ér, többet egyet sem fog elkövetni! Ebből mégiscsak bátorságot meríthetek"* – válaszolta mindig mosolyogva.

- Karácsony Apó? – kérdezett vissza unottan. A legújabb babájával játszott, a süppedős szőnyegen halványrózsaszín babaház, a Black kastély kicsinyített mása. Még ennyi év után is emlékezett a szobára, a bordó falakra, a mahagóni fésülködő asztalkára, a baldachinos ágyra, a kristálycsillárra, mindenre. A babára is. A babának sötétkék fodros ruhája volt, nagykarimájú kalappal, szőke hajjal, piros ajkakkal, pici, fekete bőrcipőkkel. Nataliának nevezte el, Bella erre csak annyit mondott: közönséges. Titkon mindig remélte, hogy egyszer belőle is olyan ragyogó hölgy válik, mint Nataliából.

Natalia évekig tündökölt, kitüntetett helye volt Narcissa szobájában, de később, az idő múlásával ruhája elszakadt, festett arca megkopott, egykor fényes aranyszín haja gubancos lett. Alig volt látható, valójában csak Narcissa vette észre, az apró ruha szegélyén a felfoszlást, a ragyogó kék szem elszürkülését.  
>Narcissa évekig tündökölt, kitüntetett helye volt Lucius életében, aztán a Nagyúr eszméi mindent megváltoztattak. Az utóbbi években egykor kecses tartása meggörnyedt, tekintélyt sugárzó arca beesetté vált, szőke hajában őszes szálak jelentek meg. Alig volt látható, Bellának nem tűnt fel, csak Lucius vette észre. Annyira ismerte őt, minden porcikáját, minden mozdulatát. Mégsem segített. Távolról figyelte csak, félelmében oly hosszú ideig a szenvtelenség álarca mögé bújt.<p>

- Igen, ő. Csak írd le egy darab pergamenre, hogy mit kívánsz, karácsony előtt dobd a kandallóba, az üzenet pedig meg fog érkezni hozzá. Nagy fehér szakálla van, hosszú és fényes. Piros ruhában jár…

- Dumbledore? – kérdezett vissza bizonytalanul.

- Nem, dehogy! – nevette el magát a lány. Világosbarna szemei melegen csillogtak, göndör fürtjei pedig csak úgy repkedtek. Bella sosem kacagott szívből. Szülei sem, hiszen a Blackek méltóságteljesek, a nevetés – csakúgy, mint a sírás – gyengeség, ezt mondták mindig. – Karácsony Apó az Északi Sarkon él egy hatalmas jégpalotában.

- Nagyobb, mint ez a kastély?

- Nem, ennél talán kisebb, de sokkal barátságosabb – bizonygatta nővére. – Van egy felesége, Karácsony Anyó. Dundi, piros arcú, vidám teremtés. Mindig teasüteménnyel várja Karácsony apót. Meg mézeskaláccsal.

- És cukormázas tortával?

- Igen, azt hiszem, azzal is – bólintott mosolyogva a nagyobbik lány.

- Mit csinál ez a Karácsony Apó? – Narcissa felemelkedett, közelebb sétált nővéréhez. Az ágy szélén állapodott meg végül, maga mellé ültette játék babáját, úgy hallgatta Andromedát. Láthatóan nagy hatással volt rá a történet.

- Egész évben a gyerekekkel foglalkozik, olyankor el sem mozdul az Északi sarkról. Levelet kell írni neki, megírni a leghőbb kívánságodat, ő pedig elolvassa, és karácsonyra teljesíti.

- Azonnal?

- Nem, Cissy, azt hiszem, van, hogy várni kell. Rengeteg gyerek él a világon, és a nagy kéréseket ő sem tudja rögtön valóra váltani – magyarázta.

- Én még sosem hallottam róla. Anyáék ismerik? – kérdezte gyanakodva.

- Nem, ők biztosan nem hallottak még róla. Vagy, ha mégis, nem szeretik. Tudod, a Roxfortban van ez a hatalmas könyvtár, telis tele mindenféle könyvvel. Egy mugli mesekönyvben olvastam róla, és néhány hugrabugos is beszélt róla, képzeld, a mugliknál minden évben eljön!

- Hát nem csak az aranyvérű gyerekeket látogatja meg? Sokkal könnyebb dolga volna, mint végigsétálni az egész világon. Van, aki nem érdemli meg. Van, aki nem érdemel semmit. Anya és Bella mondták múltkor, hogy miénk a világ, a jelen, múlt és a jövő.

- Cissy, felejtsd el ezeket! – Akkor látta Andromedát először dühösnek. Barna szemei haragosan megvillantak, a kislány Narcissa pedig hátrahőkölt. Egy pillanatra Bellatrix arcát látta maga előtt. Egy pillanattal később nővére vonásai kisimultak, magyarázni kezdett. – Karácsony Apó nem tesz különbséget az aranyvérű és mugliszületésűek között. Senki nem ítélkezhet, Cissy. Nekünk sem kellene.

- De anyáék…

- Anyáék tévednek – vágott a szavába halkan a testvére, és Narcissában akkor először egy világ, a gyermeki világa omlott össze, de csak később, jóval később, idősebb korában volt képes megfogalmazni az érzéseket, amelyek azon a délutánon hatalmába kerítették. Hogy anyja és apja tévednének? A világ, amiben élt, a falak, amik közrefogták, egy pillanat alatt, kártyavárként omlott össze. – Ha a Roxfortba jössz, te is belátod, nincs különbség, mi sem vagyunk feljebbvalók senkinél. Nem számít, hogy a neved Cygnus Black vagy Ted Tonks, mind egyenlők vagyunk.

- Ted Tonks? Az meg ki? Ő is valami mugli karácsonyi lény? – kérdezte szemöldök ráncolva. Andromedának muszáj volt nevetnie, ahogy elképzelte a borzas, barnahajú hollóhátas fiút piros jelmezben, nagy szakállal.

- Dehogy! Ő… ő egy évfolyamtársam. Hollóhátas.

- Fúj, anyáék ki nem állhatják azokat, akik…

- Akik nem mardekárosok. Tudom. De Ted más. Különleges. – Andromeda hófehér arcán két pici piros folt jelent meg.

- Fiú – állapította meg a nyilvánvaló tényt Narcissa.

- Ne mesélj róla anyáéknak, kérlek. – Narcissa évek múltán is emlékezett arra a könyörgő pillantásra. Hiába viselkedett Andromeda annyiszor griffendéleshez hasonló bátorsággal, nem véletlenül osztották be a Mardekárba. Félt. Félt és kivárt.

Egy Black sosem maradhat le, a Blackek uralkodnak – visszhangzott a felnőtt Narcissa fülében apja kedvenc szavajárása. Ő pedig sosem maradt le, szorgalmasan tanult, illendően viselkedett, jól választott. Hiszen kérők akadtak bőven, ez az évenkénti kívánság nélkül ugyancsak bekövetkezett volna. A Black jól csengő név volt, a legrégibb aranyvérű dinasztia, ranggal, hatalmas vagyonnal, jövővel.

Szinte törvényszerű volt, hogy Lucius és ő házasságra lépjenek egymással. A Malfoy és a Black család egyesítése méltó volt mindkettőjükhöz, akárcsak egy generációval korábban a Blackeké és a Rosiereké. A felfogása egyébként nem változott a Roxfortba kerülve sem. Eleinte nővérei óvták őt, védelmezték a legkisebbet, aztán lassan magára talált. Ha igaz barátokra nem is, társakra szert tett, Lucius Malfoy, a Mardekár másodéves kiskirálya pedig figyelemre méltatta. Szülei tanítása pedig, hogy a jövedelmező kapcsolatokat nem szabad hanyagolni, végig a fülében csengtek. Ezért választását – melyet tizenhét évesen apja nyomására hozott meg – ujjongva fogadta mindenki. A kicsi Cissy, a visszahúzódó, mégis tudatos legkisebb, büszkévé tette a szülőket, és rövid időre elhomályosította nővérei kevésbé nyereséges döntését. Bellatrix választása nem tetszett apjáéknak. Rodolphus Lestrange hozzájuk képest középszerű senkinek számított, egyedül aranyvérű származása enyhített semmirekellő mivoltán. Druella és Cygnus összeszorított szájjal egyeztek bele a házasságba, belátták azt, amire az évek alatt próbáltak kevés figyelmet fordítani: kezdeti őrületének látható jelei mellett Bellatrix ennél jobbat nem kaphatott.

Andromeda pedig ezen felbátorodott. Karácsony után lehetett valamivel, fél évvel azután, hogy ő kijárta az iskolát és feleségül ment Luciushoz. Nővére nem jelentette be előre, nem figyelmeztette szüleit, hogy kérő érkezik a házhoz, annyit mondott csak: vendég érkezik. Ők pedig összegyűltek mindhárman, apja, anyja, ő, Lucius, Bella, és férje, Rodolphus. Mindenre tisztán emlékezett, szülei először értetlenkedő, majd szörnyülködő arcára, Bella rikácsolására, a válogatott átkokra, melyek elől senki nem védte meg Andromedát... Ő pedig ismét csöndben maradt. A néma harmadik. Könyörgően nézett Luciusra, aki gyűlölködve szorította össze a száját. Nem törődött a hangtalan sikolyokkal, pedig Narcissa tudta, hogy hallja őket. Lucius mindig értette őt. Az, hogy _meg is értette-e_, már egy teljesen más kérdés volt. A vállánál fogva hátraarcot parancsolt neki, és szó nélkül kivezette a házból, és hazavitte, a kúriába. Ha egy szó, egy pillantás, vagy bármi más maradt volna neki Andromedából, bizonyára nyugodtabb élete lett volna. De nem volt. El sem köszönhetett tőle, csak a kiáltásokat, a rimánkodást, és a porcelánok csörömpölését hallotta. Amikor napokkal később ismét látogatóba mentek szüleihez, már csak az egyik sarokban heverő törött porcelán emlékeztetett a dulakodásra. Ennyi maradt neki Andromedából.

Kelletlenül hajtogatta össze a papírdarabot, a kandallóhoz sétált, és beledobta.

Mennyire más lett volna minden, ha érzett volna magában elég bátorságot ahhoz, hogy hallassa a hangját... Az egész élete más lett volna. Andromeda lánya meghalt. Nem is ismerte Nymphadorát.

- Talán, még nem késő mindent jóvá tenni. – A szobába lépő Lucius nem volt borostás, a haja is ápoltan keretezte az arcát, mégis. Lucius aggastyán benyomását keltette. Öreggé tették az utóbbi évek, a százszámra hozott rossz döntések, a félelem, hogy a családjuk széthullik... Mióta Potter legyőzte a Nagyurat, minden más lett. Udvarolni kezdett... Narcissa először azt hitte, fia csak menekül, menedéket keres a Greengrass lánynál, de mostanra bebizonyosodott, hogy tévedett. Draco néha beszélt a terveiről, legutóbb pedig eljegyzésről suttogott.

Lucius pedig... megbánást mutatott.

- Én erről másként vélekedem – válaszolta az asszony.

- Eddig én voltam a borúlátóbb – mosolyodott el keserűen. Ő Narcissában talált menedékre. – Leköteleznél, ha velem maradnál.

Valójában nem ezt akarta mondani, Narcissa tudta. "Leköteleznél", annyit jelent, "boldoggá tennél". Ismerte férje szavainak jelentését.

- Persze, hogy veled maradok – válaszolta egyszerűen.

- Esetleg ezentúl megpróbálhatnám... másképpen – köszörülte meg a torkát a férfi. Zavarban volt. Narcissa is. Az intim pillanatok rég kivesztek már az életükből.

- Rendben. – Az asszony tudta, hogy igazat mond. Lucius sosem volt az üres ígéretek híve. Valójában még egyszer sem ígért neki semmit a fogadalmukon kívül: _jóban-rosszban_... Lucius közelebb lépett, Narcissa pillantása pedig a kezében tartott kis kötek pergamendarabra esett.

- Azok... – csuklott el a hangja. Pontosan tudta, mik azok.

- Mindig ugyanaz. Évek óta.

- Honnan tudtad, hogy...

- Az első véletlenül került hozzám. Utána minden évben számítottam rá. A kandallómba érkeztek, ne kérdezd, hogyan. Talán... itt az ideje, hogy teljesítsem. – Megszakította a köztük lévő távolságot, kezébe fogta Narcissa apró, meleg kezeit, homlokát az asszonyénak támasztotta. Mindig is ezt akarta, ahogy a szőke, karcsú angyal is, akit évekig érdemtelenül birtokolt. Ahogy a szemébe nézett, nem látta az idő múlását, és azt sem tudta, hogy valaha érdemes lesz-e az asszony szeretetére. Félt kiérdemelni. Annyi mindentől félt, olyan gyáva volt.

Olyan bátortalanul ölelte át Narcissát, ahogyan egykor a nászéjszakájukon. Akkor, amikor még nem félt megosztani vele kétségeit, kimutatni a gátlásait. Olyan rég nem vetette már le azt a rideg álarcot, hát végre megtette. A papírdarabok a földre hullottak, de egyikük sem törődött vele.

_Azt az egyet kérem csak, a rég volt Luciust.  
>**Csak egyszer engedd még magamhoz vonnom,<br>éreznem újra félszeg, gyenge vállát,  
>irgalmazz meg szegénynek és nekem...<em>

A legutolsón, melyet alig néhány perccel azelőtt dobott a kandallóba, más is szerepelt. Egyetlen szó: _Andromeda_.

- Most küldtem még egyet. Tudod, már nem is hittem el, hogy valaha valóra válik – suttogta a férfi vállába. A földszintről gyereksírás hallatszott, Narcissa pedig meglepődve húzódott el Luciustól.

- Azt hiszem, mindig önző maradok – jelentette ki halvány félmosollyal az ajkán a férfi, majd kézen fogta feleségét, és az ajtóhoz vezette. – Menjünk le a szalonba.

- Ugye nem Astoria és Draco... – Képtelen volt befejezni a mondatot, szabad kezével akaratlanul is számolni kezdett. Ne, az nem lehet, ha hinni lehet Dracónak, még alig ismerik egymást, nem telhetett el annyi idő, hogy... ő maga nyáron látta utoljára a lányt...

- A fiunk jól nevelt, efelől nincsenek kétségeim – biztosította a feleségét. Az asszony megnyugodott. A lépcsőfordulóban, a szalonba vezető ajtó ujjnyi résén keresztül meghallotta a hangot. Szédülni kezdett, megtorpant, hitetlenkedve kapaszkodott Luciusba.

Igen, a hang kétségtelenül Andromeda hangja volt. A gyermek pedig...

- Az unokája, Ted. Egyedül maradtak – válaszolta meg helyette halkan a férfi. Narcissa még sosem látott ennyi szánalmat Lucius tekintetében, a férfi pedig tett róla, hogy ne is nézhesse tovább. Elfordította a fejét.

- De... én... csak most írtam le a kívánságomat. Ennyi idő alatt nem láthattad...

- Hamarabb tudtam, mint hogy leírtad volna.

Narcissa nem tudta megállítani az arcán lefolyó könnyeket. Pedig egy Black sohasem sír, egy Malfoy pedig végképp nem... Lucius mégsem szólt, a pillantása beszédesebb volt. Gyengéd mozdulattal az ajtó felé taszigálta feleségét, Narcissa pedig évek óta először érezte: talán még nincs minden veszve, jóvá teheti, ahogy Lucius is hozzátette a maga részét. A kéz, amely egykor elszakította testvérétől, most visszaemelte hozzá. Ez mindent felülírt.

Még akkor is, amikor félszegen állt saját nappalijának ajtaja előtt, tisztán csengtek a fülében testvére szavai, melyeket azon az utolsó, együtt töltött karácsonyon intézett hozzá:

_- Családunk lesz Cissy, neked is és nekem is. Hamarosan férjhez megyek, ahogy te is, gyerekeink lesznek, akik testvérként fogják szeretni egymást. Amikor pedig évek múlva, mikor már annyi idősek leszünk, mint Rosier nagymama, és ott fogunk ülni a gyerekeink és unokáink között, tudni fogjuk, hogy mindent elértünk, ami fontos lehet az életben. És akkor, Cissy, akkor már nem lesz szükségünk Karácsony Apó segítségére._

Amikor a szalonba lépett és Andromeda, a húsz éve nem látott Andromeda felpillantott rá, már biztos volt benne, ez az a pillanat. Annyi mindent elvesztettek, valami mégis megmaradt. Többé nem volt szükség kétségbeesett kívánságokra. Volt valami, ami kopás nélkül megmaradt, ami sérülés nélkül élte túl a hosszú évek megpróbáltatásait: egy család voltak. Együtt, újra.

* = Az idézet Lucy Maud Montgomery, kanadai írónőtől származik.

** = Versrészlet Pilinszky János: Könyörgés című művéből.


End file.
